


To Be Understood

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adult Sabine Wren, Artist Sabine Wren, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, POV Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren Has Issues, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Even after all the time apart they still know each other.
Relationships: Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren
Series: Star Wars Femslash [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To Be Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash ficlets prompt tongue on dreamwidth.

“Let me see,” Sabine grins where she dangles her head off her bunk and stares at Ketsu who’s standing by the door. Ketsu rolls her eyes, but obligingly sticks out her tongue. It’s a brilliant bright shade of green. Sabine sticks out her tongue, knowing that it’s a dark purple. The two of them burst into laughter. For a moment it’s like they’re the lonely barely teenagers that met each other and clung tightly. Then Ketsu tilts her head and looks down at her boots, face going serious.

“It’s our day off,” Sabine reminds. This gets her a faint smile.

“Don’t you want to work on your art?”

“I want to spend time with you.”

Their eyes meet. They’re older now and some of the old hurts and voids are still there, but the pain is lessened with time and finding others to trust. Ketsu wets her lips, green tongue peeking out briefly. “I think we’re out of candy.”

Sabine shakes her head. “I’ve got a stash.”

“Is it with your art supplies and going to taste like that…”

“I only made that mistake once!” Sabine defends.

Ketsu laughs. Sabine grins. Ketsu wrinkles her nose, looking thoughtfully at her boots.

“It’s been awhile since you painted my back,” Ketsu says softly.

Sabine’s mouth goes dry. They’d been barely teenagers, not really able to stumble through talking about their feelings. Now though Sabine has a better idea of what she’d want from Ketsu, what Ketsu might want from her.

“I have paint that would work and a palette.”

“Good,” Ketsu says as she steps closer. Sabine shifts to get up, but Ketsu catches her chin. She leans in, catches Sabine’s lips with her own, even though Sabine is still laying upside down. It’s not their first kiss, but it almost is. It’s the first one they’ve shared since Ketsu decided to become a Rebel, since Ketsu came back into her life and they decided to be friends again. Maybe it can work this time, maybe since Sabine won’t try to get Ketsu to sooth all her hurts and she knows not to try and bend herself into the person Ketsu needs, maybe this time they can just be. Ketsu steps back and pulls off her shirt. Sabine wets her lips and wonders what it would take to get Ketsu to take the rest of her clothes off. Ketsu rolls her eyes.

“They’ve always been good boobs,” Sabine defends.

Ketsu laughs again and Sabine grins as she forces herself to sit up. She tosses her pillow to Ketsu and the blanket.

“I don’t want to ruin your comforter.”

“It’s already got paint on it,” Sabine points as she hops down so she can rummage in a drawer for the right supplies.

Ketsu settles on the floor while Sabine gathers the supplies she wants. And then she’s sitting across Ketsu’s thighs and staring at the blank canvas of the other woman’s back and Sabine feels herself settle. For all the time that’s passed, she still knows the topography of Ketsu’s back. She knows every scar and where Ketsu is ticklish. She presses a kiss to Ketsu’s shoulder. Ketsu shivers.

“I’m going to seduce you after,” Ketsu warns.

Sabine hums happily. “Let me get a few holos of my work first.”

Ketsu laughs. It’s warm and husky. It feels like another piece of home that she’s found.


End file.
